Janoskians in Trouble
by whoaitstrevor
Summary: When the Janoskians hit LA for their concert, trouble comes in for the group when one of the guys meets a girl. * I do not own the Janoskians, only my OC! (Will change genres)
1. Chapter 1

Janoskians in Trouble.  
Ch. 1 1:00 a.m. Beau was looking up at the hotel room ceiling, just reminiscing on the past... "God, how did we get so far?," Beau whispered. "It felt like just yesterday we were just making videos for fun... and now we are all here, amazing millions of people around the world..." Beau couldn't help but watch some of his old videos with his friends. He plugged in his earphones into his phone and clicked on an old video... " Hey guys, we're the Janoskians," They all said simultaneously. They were all so young... now they have grown up and their group has grown into a viral group around the world. Beau was astonished anout how the whole group has grown. He shut off his phone and went to sleep. 9:00 a.m. Jai's alarm went off, "Best friends, you are my fucking best friends. Yo honestl-" Jai shut off his ringer when Luke continues,"This is the best night ever." Luke sang slowly as he started to get out of bed. Jai chuckled as he rose from bed to get ready for the concert tonight. The Janoskians LOVED performing in LA. There was so much to do in Hollywood that they never knew where to start. They all got up and went downstairs for breakfast, while Beau stayed upstairs to start his Keek war with Jai. On the way downstairs, the guys were chatting about their plans before the concert. "I was planning on going to the mall and hoping you guys would join," Jai said. "Sure, we could join you," Daniel agreed. Back upstairs, Beau finished a part of the Keek war and decided to head downstairs. While walking down the hallway, he saw this beautiful girl about his age. Beau stopped in his tracks when he saw her, and so did she. She probably was shocked because she knew he was a Janoskian, but that wasn't the case. She had no idea who he was, which is why she remained calm when she said, "Uhh... Hi." Beau had trouble speaking, but soon the words came out of his mouth. "Hi... I'm Beau," he said gently. "I'm Victoria," Beau loved her name. It was like he finally found someone to be with. "I was just heading downstairs, Victoria. Would you like to join?" Victoria graciously accepted. They soon took the elevator down to the lobby to eat breakfast.  
10:00 a.m. The others were almost finished eating when Jai asked, "What the hell is taking Beau so lo-" He was interrupted by Luke repeatedly saying,"Look look look guys. I see Beau with a chick." They were all shocked at Beau's facial expressions when he was with Victoria. "Maybe he found that 'Someone Special' and stopped being such a retard around girls," Luke mentioned, but Jai disagreed. "There is no way that is happening. He will get bored of her by tomorrow." The guys kept staring at how Beau was acting with Victoria. Maybe he has found that someone in his life... 


	2. Chapter 2

# Janoskians in Trouble #  
Ch. 2 12:00 p.m. "Will I see you again, Victoria?" Beau asked calmly. She didn't seem certain, but she replied,"Maybe. I had a great time with you, Beau." He couldn't help but blush a little. He planted a small kiss on her cheek and walked away to find his friends. "I really hope I can see her again," Beau thought to himself. He figured no one in the world could ever make him feel different like that. Every time Beau met a girl, he was always the joking Beau, but with Victoria... it seemed as if he was a foolish child in a grown-up body. That's when he realized that the Janoskians would hold him back as an adult if he continued withnhis goofiness. "If I keep up being stupid, I might never meet anyone willing to put up with me. Maybe I am better off leaving the Janoskians and living the normal life instead of these silly games. But how in the hell would I explain that to the guys." Beau was deep in thought, right until he walked into the guys leaving the hotel. "Look at loverboy over here," Luke joked as everyone joined in. "Whatever guys. I actually have to tell you all something," Beau replied with a huge knot in his stomach. "Do I even have the balls to tell them?" He thought. He felt sick to his stomach and had no idea if he would tell them at all. "Umm, we are waiting," Jai said a little anxiously. "Umm... I.. am not feeling well so I might just stay here and lie down," Beau finally spit out some words, but he couldn't believe he couldn't tell them. "Okay that's fine then. Just stay here until you feel better, alright?" Luke declared. Beau nodded his head and trudged upstairs. The knot in his stomach was still there and didn't seem like it would ever go away. "Why... why couldn't I tell them?" Beau thought to himself as he walked into the hotel room. "Now they know something's up and will kick my ass if I tell them right before the concert." Beau wanted to stay with the guys, but something kept telling him not to. Beau felt conflicted at first, but after about an hour, he made his final decision. Beau declared loudly, " I know what I must do. I..."  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
